Hova's Duty
by Major144
Summary: Hova is given a special duty to give Lucas the body of an ant to help with his ant training. The way to do this is by eating Lucas. Contains Vore and transformation.
1. Chapter 1 Royal Duty

Hova's Duty

Chapter 1 Royal Duty

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Queen Ant stood in her court room and watched her children and subjects file out. All that remained were the tiny human Lucas, Hova the nurse ant, and a couple other nurse ants. The trial for Lucas had just ended and he had been sentenced to join the colony and become an ant, until he learned the colony's ways. It would be interesting to see how things would play out. Hova had volunteered herself to be Lucas's teacher and the Queen Ant was proud of her for taking up the task, though there was another duty she needed to help fulfill. The Queen Ant called Hova over to her to have a private talk.

"I thank you for taking the role as teacher for Lucas." Said the Queen Ant.

"It's no problem and I look forward to spending time with him and learning about humans." Said Hova.

"Yes, this is a learning experience. Now Lucas needs to learn to become an ant, but he cannot do that with his current body. He needs the body of an ant and you shall be the one to give it to him." Said the Queen Ant as she gestured to someone behind Hova.

An ant came forward carrying a small container full of sparkling purple liquid. The Queen Ant gestured for Hova to drink it. Hova took the container and gulped down the liquid. It sent a tingling sensation through Hova's body.

"Now Zoc isn't the only one who knows magic in this colony. What you just drank is a special potion that will help you accomplish a great task. Now you must ingest Lucas into your body." Said the Queen Ant.

"Eat...him? I know he looks soft and chewy, but that seems harsh." Said Hova looking unsure.

"Do not fret, this is not some kind of punishment or death sentence. This is part of turning Lucas into an ant. The potion you drank will change Lucas's body from a human to an ant, once he ends up in your stomach, then you will force him out like an egg, after the transformation is complete. This has been done with other insects, who joined our colony in years past." Explained the Ant Queen.

"Alright if its good for the colony and everyone, I'll do it." Said Hova with determination.

"Thank you my child." Said the Queen Ant as she gestured for the other nurse ants to bring Lucas over.

"What's going on?" Asked Lucas looking a bit nervous.

"Everything is alright. We're just going to turn you into an ant." Said Hova.

The nurse ants grabbed Lucas's arms and one of them pulled off the silk covering Lucas's waist leaving him completely exposed. Hova took notice a strange thing between Lucas's legs that made her think of a stick.

"Is...that how you determine your gender? Dose that thing mean your male?" Asked Hova.

"Don't look! Yes I'm male and why did you take off that stuff that was on me?!" Yelled Lucas as his face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Well your not going to need that silk, once your an ant." Said Hova getting close to Lucas.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lucas.

Hova gave Lucas a brief apologetic look, before she opened her mouth incredibly wide and shoved Lucas's head into it. Lucas let out a muffled scream as his face felt the sliminess of Hova's mouth and he began to thrash around and try to escape, but the nurse ants firmly held him. Hova was a bit surprised by how her mouth could stretch so wide and take Lucas's head in. She was also a bit surprised by how good Lucas tasted. Hova knew she had a duty to fulfill, so she began swallowing taking Lucas deeper into her body.

Gulp!

Gulp!

Hova was at Lucas's belly and the other ants were helping feed the human to her. Lucas fought and shouted as he journeyed through Hova's body as a noticeable bulge. It was dark and slimy inside Hova and at first Lucas was going down and then he was being pushed forward.

Gulp!

Gulp!

All that was left were Lucas's feet. Hova felt Lucas go through her petiole and into her stomach located in her abdomen. She readied herself and sucked Lucas's feet into her mouth.

GULP!

The last of Lucas entered Hova's body and headed to her stomach. Hova's abdomen was now bigger with Lucas inside the stomach.

"Praise the Mother." Said the nurse ants.

Hova let out a satisfied sigh at her accomplishment. Lucas on the other hand was completely terrified. He was cramped, wet, and surrounded by darkness. Lucas could hear a faint heartbeat nearby, which only helped remind him where he was. After a few seconds of stunned silence Lucas began to thrash around and scream.

"Get me out of here!"

Hova could feel Lucas move and hear him scream from her abdomen. She twisted around and placed a hand on her abdomen.

"Calm down Lucas. Everything is fine and your perfectly safe." Said Hova.

"Safe?! You ate me and I'm in your stomach! That isn't safe!" Yelled Lucas.

"Trust me your safe. This all a bit weird for me to, but this is all apart of a process to change your body into an ant. You won't be inside me too long." Said Hova.

"I still don't like this." Grumbled Lucas as he kicked at the stomach walls.

Hova just sighed. This was certainly going to be an experience. Hova said goodbye to the queen and walked out of the court, with her abdomen slightly shaking with the struggling Lucas inside it.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Settling

Hova's Duty

Chapter 2 Settling

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hova walked through the halls of the ant hill, with Lucas inside her stomach. Every now and then Lucas would kick and punch at the stomach walls making Hova's abdomen shake. At first Hova was a bit disturbed by this, but then she started getting used to it. She really couldn't blame Lucas for his actions considering all he just went. Hova guessed she would probably struggle if she was swallowed and trapped inside someone's stomach. It was a natural instinct. Hova decided since Lucas was inside her, they might as well try to get to know one another.

"So Lucas why don't you tell me about yourself." Said Hova stoping in the hall to look at her abdomen.

"Why should I?" Asked Lucas.

"Well were stuck with each other and I think it's going to be a while before you change into an ant and get out of my body. We might as well get to know each other to pass the time." Said Hova.

"I'm still not talking." Grumbled Lucas as he kicked a stomach wall.

"Alright I'll tell you a bit about myself and you can tell me something about yourself if you feel like it." Said Hova.

Lucas didn't respond with any words or movements. Hova decided that was a good sign and began speaking.

"Well you already know my name is Hova and I'm a nurse ant. Basically I help nurse and care for pupae, until they get older and start training for their roles in the colony. I have a boyfriend and I hope we eventually get married and have a few pupae of our own. I'm also fascinated and curious about humans, so meeting you is a real treat for me."

"Well...I don't know what to tell you about myself. Why don't you ask me some questions and I try to answer them." Said Lucas.

"Ok how were you born?" Asked Hova.

"Well I don't know that exactly. I have a mom and dad and they said they would tell me where babies come from, when I'm older." Said Lucas.

"So your young by human standards?" Asked Hova.

"I'm ten years old." Said Lucas.

"That's interesting. Now why does that one human call you Peanut?" Asked Hova.

"That's my mom and that's kind of her cute pet nickname for me." Said Lucas.

"My boyfriend and I have a pet firefly named Spindle." Said Hova.

"Ants have pets?" Asked Lucas moving around a little.

"We do. There's many things you don't know about ants and there's many thing we don't know about humans." Said Hova as she began walking.

"So...how long am I going to be stuck inside you?" Asked Lucas.

"I think about a day or so." Said Hova.

"A day!" Yelled Lucas as he kicked at the stomach walls.

"Hey take it easy. It'll go by quick." Said Hova putting a hand on her abdomen.

Lucas just grumbled.

"So why don't you tell me about those strange things humans wear on their bodies." Said Hova trying to change the subject.

"Those are called clothes. They help protect our skin." Said Lucas.

"Fascinating." Said Hova.

Hova soon reached the room she shared with Zoc and Spindle. Zoc seemed to be brooding about what happened in the court, but he softened up and smiled at Hova. He went over and kissed Hova.

"Hey honey, how are you doing?" Asked Zoc.

"I'm doing ok." Said Hova with a smile.

"That was crazy what you did back there with agreeing to look after the Destroyer and train him." Said Zoc with a slight frown.

Inside Hova, Lucas heard Zoc's voice and recognize it.

"Yeah I know your not to happy about that, but you did bring him here." Said Hova.

"Yeah to study and get rid of him! His the enemy Hova!" Said Zoc with a bit of a glare.

"His just a child and his names Lucas. We just need to try and reach out to him." Said Hova.

"Fine will do things your way. But right now lets have a little quality time and forget the human for tonight." Said Zoc as he began kissing Hova.

Hova just laughed and then Zoc pulled out a bottle of scented rubbing oil he made that would add a nice shine to Hova's exoskeleton and make it smell nice. Zoc began to rub Hova's body with the oil. He got beneath her to rub her underside and tickled her with his antenna. Hova began to laugh and shake causing Lucas to get swished around in her stomach and get annoyed. Zoc reached Hova's abdomen and began to rub with great eagerness shacking it and Lucas around. Finally Lucas couldn't stand it anymore and spoke out.

"That's enough shacking!"

"The Destroyer!" Yelled Zoc as he leaped back from Hova's abdomen.

"Um...surprise." Said Hova smiling nervously.

"Explain." Said Zoc with a glare.

Hova told Zoc what happened in the court after everyone left.

"I can't believe you agreed to that! Your carrying the Destroyer in your stomach!" Yelled Zoc.

"I can't believe your boyfriend is the wizard who shrunk me." Said Lucas.

"You shut up and but out of this." Said Zoc pointing at Hova's abdomen.

"I would, but I really can't, since I'm stuck in here." Said Lucas.

"Calm down you two. There's no need to fight." Said Hova.

"I could make a potion that could help you digest the Destroyer." Said Zoc.

"Zoc NO! Lucas is under my protection and he is my responsibility. Your not hurting him." Said Hova putting a protective hand on her abdomen.

"Fine. I'm going to sleep somewhere else for the night." Grumbled Zoc as he stormed off.

"He hates me." Said Lucas.

"Zoc just has issues with humans. Just give him time. His a true ant. Hard on the outside, but soft on the inside." Said Hova patting her abdomen.

"I know that about ants." Said Lucas with a chuckle.

Hova thought about Lucas's situation and laughed to. She then found a nice place to lay down and both she and Lucas fell asleep.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Feeding

Hova's Duty

Chapter 3 Feeding

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The next morning Hova woke up with a yawn. She turned to look at her abdomen and gave it a little comforting pat.

"Morning Lucas. Time to get up." Said Hova as she stood up.

"Five more minutes." Grumbled Lucas.

"Come on Lucas it's a beautiful day." Said Hova.

"Well I can't see that, while I'm in your stomach." Complained Lucas giving a little kick to one of the stomach walls.

"Good point. Kind of forgot about that." Said Hova with a chuckle.

Lucas just rolled his eyes. He had first thought and hopped that the whole being shrunken to ant size, being kidnapped by ants, and being eaten by Hova was just a really strange dream, but then he woke up in the pitch blackness of Hova's stomach with the sound of her heart nearby. Lucas just sighed in annoyance as Hova went about her business, occasionally telling Lucas about the colony and the lives of the various ants and their duties. At one point Lucas's own stomach rumbled and growled in hunger.

"I'm hungry." Said Lucas.

"Well I guess its time to eat." Said Hova as she headed to the mess hall.

"How exactly am I supposed to eat in here?" Asked Lucas.

"Well I guess I eat the food and it gets sent down to you and you eat it." Said Hova.

"Gross." Grumbled Lucas as he began to adjust his body so it was completely turned around.

Lucas began to feel around the stomach, until he felt something like a hole. He guessed that's where the food came in through. Lucas considered trying to go through the hole to try to escape, but decided not to since he would simply be recaptured and feed back to Hova or another ant. It probably was best to wait things out.

Hova entered the mess hall and grabbed herself a bowl. She made her way to one of the caterpillars there and held the bowl out beneath it's rear. The caterpillar did it's business and Hova had a large bowl full of green slimy orbs. The ants called the orbs honeydew and it was considered a delicacy. Hova looked at the large amount of honeydew and considered giving some of it away, but then she remembered she was eating for two and headed to a nearby table and took a seat.

"Alright Lucas I'm fixing to send some food down to you. This is called honeydew." Said Hova as she grabbed one of the orbs and slurped it down in a single gulp.

Lucas could hear Hova swallow and he stuck his hands up near the hole. He felt something pour into the stomach and land in his hands. Lucas lifted his hands to his face and sniffed what was in them. He then carefully tasted a little and swallowed. Lucas liked the taste and gulped down the rest of the honeydew.

"You like it?" Asked Hova.

"This is awesome! Taste like green apple bubblegum!" Said Lucas with joy.

"Well there's more where that came from." Said Hova happy to hear that Lucas liked the honeydew.

Hova proceeded to eat the rest of the honeydew and Lucas gulped down what he could catch with his hands. The bowl was soon empty and Lucas was licking his lips inside Hova and asking for more. Hova smiled and went to get more honeydew from one of the caterpillars. She got some and was heading back to her table, when she encountered her friends Fugax and Kreela.

"Looks like someone has a big appetite. You expecting?" Said Kreela indicating Hova's abdomen.

"Kind of, but not in the way your thinking." Said Hova.

"Its about time you and Zoc settled down and had a kid." Said Fugax as he went over to Hova's abdomen to inspect it.

"We haven't quit done that yet." Said Hova, but Fugax wasn't really listening.

"Hey there little baby, how's it going?" Said Fugax to Hova's abdomen.

"I'm not a baby." Complained Lucas.

"Aaaaaaaaaa! A super developed prodigy baby!" Yelled Fugax as he leaped back.

"What the heck is going on?" Asked Kreela.

Hova filled her friends in about Lucas and both Fugax and Kreela just stared at Hova not sure how to respond. Hova said goodbye to them and went back to her table to eat. She ate the honeydew and Lucas ate about half of it. Hova then started to feel sick in her stomach from eating too much honeydew in a short amount of time. She decided to take some medicine, so she grabbed a medicine called an Alka Root and a water drop. Hova placed the root in the water drop and it fizzed and dissolved.

"I'm feeling a little sick Lucas, so I'm taking some medicine. Don't try to drink it and things might get a little crazy where your at." Said Hova before she gulped down the medicine.

Lucas heard the swallow and some liquid splashed down into the stomach. At first nothing happened, but then all the liquid in Hova's stomach began to bubble and fizz around Lucas. The experience made Lucas think of a hot tub or a bubble bath. The boy then let a startled cry as the stomach clenched down on him and the rest of the contents sending up a bunch of gas up through Hova's mouth in the form of a belch.

"UUUUURRRRPPP!"

"Praise the Mother." Said an ant at a nearby table.

"Ah much better. You ok Lucas?" Said Hova looking at her abdomen.

"I'm ok. A little grossed out and pretty wet, but I'm fine." Said Lucas.

"Good to hear." Said Hova before leaving the mess hall and went about her day with a full and at ease stomach.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Release

Hova's Duty

Chapter 4 Release

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hova went about her day as usual and would occasionally talk to Lucas. Soon it was nighttime and Hova retired for bed in the place she slept last night. Zoc was nowhere to be seen. Hova laid down and put a hand on her abdomen.

"Goodnight Lucas."

"Goodnight Hova."

"Don't let the stomach acids digest you." Joked Hova.

"Haha. Very funny." Said Lucas as he gave a little kick to a stomach wall.

Hova fell asleep and Lucas soon followed. As the two slept the stomach juices began to glow purple and spread over Lucas. The human began to slowly change shape during the night.

The next morning Lucas woke up feeling strange. His body didn't feel the same and due to the absolute darkness in Hova's stomach, he couldn't get a proper look at himself. Lucas moved his arms and fingers around and noticed something was off immediately. He now had three fingers instead of five! Lucas felt panic began to rise up in him as he felt his heart beating fast, but instead of coming from his chest it felt like it was coming from behind him. Lucas began to feel his body with his hands and instead of feeling the softness of flesh, he felt the hardness of an exoskeleton and a large round abdomen. It had finally happened! Lucas had transformed into an ant inside Hova's stomach. Lucas began to panic and he started kicking out at the stomach walls with his new four legs as he began to scream and shout.

"HOVA! HOVA! HOVA!"

Hova woke up with a start as she felt Lucas thrashing around inside her. She turned to her abdomen in concern and put her hands on it.

"Lucas what's wrong?" Asked Hova with concern.

"Something happened to my body..." Began Lucas.

Before Lucas could explain more a sharp spasm of pain went through Hova's stomach causing her cry out in pain. Lucas cried out in surprise as the stomach clenched down on him, though this felt different from a belch. Hova's body began to spasm and shake and two nurse ants suddenly appeared and came rushing to her side. Hova recognized them as the nurse ants that helped her eat Lucas.

"What is happening?" Asked Hova breathing hard.

"The human's transformation is complete. Now it is time for your body to release him." Said one ant.

"Just breath and push." Said the other ant.

"Hang on Lucas your coming out!" Called Hova to Lucas.

Lucas could only gasp as the stomach clenched down on him some more and then he felt himself being pushed down a small wet tube. Hova continued to urge her body to push. Lucas couldn't move a thing as he was pushed down a small tube and then he saw a bit of light up ahead.

"I see a head!" Yelled a voice.

"Keep pushing Hove, his almost out!" Called another voice.

Hova continued to push as she began to see something emerge from her rectum. It had to be Lucas. She gave one last mighty squeeze and there was a wet pop.

POP!

Hova felt her body relax as she looked at the thing laying on the ground near her rear. It was Lucas, but he was no longer human. Lucas was an ant now. He was roughly the same size as when, Hova swallowed him, but now he had a light red exoskeleton with tiny brown spots on it. Lucas blinked his eyes as they adjusted to the light and then he took in his new form and a look of shock passed over his face. He tried to stand on his new legs, but he seemed to have trouble adjusting to his four new legs. Hova stood up and helped Lucas stand up. Lucas saw a piece of glass hanging from one of the walls that was used as a mirror and indicated it. Hova understood and helped Lucas over to the glass, so Lucas could see his reflection. Lucas stared at his reflection. His looked, so alien now that he didn't recognize it. Lucas still had blue eyes and he guessed the brown spots were supposed to be his freckles, but everything else was different.

"I'm an ANT!" Cried Lucas with both shock and dismay.

"Hey it'll be ok. This is part of your training. You have the body of an ant, now we just need to train you to be one of us and you can go back to being a human and return home." Said Hova putting a comforting hand on Lucas's shoulder.

Lucas didn't know what to say. Hova then gave him a hug.

"Everything will be ok. I'm going to help you and I will protect you." Said Hova.

Lucas awkwardly returned the hug. A part of him wished he was back home, while another part wished he was back inside Hova's stomach. This was going to be a tough trip.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Responsibility Argument

Hova's Duty

Chapter 5 Responsibility Argument

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hova and Lucas made there way out of the ant hill. Lucas was adjusting to his four new legs, with a bit of help from Hova. At first the two walked side by side, with Hova holding Lucas's hand to help keep him steady. A few passing ants gave the two an odd glance, but then went about their business. Lucas began to get adjusted to his legs and let go of Hova's hand and began to take a few careful steps of his own, before he began walking. Hova smiled at this and congratulated Lucas, who smiled back. The two made it to the outside and took a breath of fresh air as they watched some other ants go about their business.

"Wonderful morning isn't it?" Asked Zoc as he walked up to the two.

"Morning Zoc." Said Hova in a friendly tone.

"I see our little human guest finally came out and is trying to pass himself as an ant." Said Zoc as he scowled at Lucas.

"How do you know its me?" Asked Lucas.

"Because I've never seen you before in the colony and you still have the scent of a human, though I will admit its faint." Said Zoc.

Lucas lifted his right arm up and sniffed his armpit. He honestly didn't smell that different, but he supposed he was still adjusting to his new senses.

"Zoc be nice. Both Lucas and I recently went through a rough process of release. Lucas now has the body of an ant and now we can start training him." Said Hova.

"He should be dissected or be a bunch of digested muss that should have been released from your body and used to fertilize our land for the colony." Said Zoc.

"Gross." Said Lucas with a shiver at the thought of being digested.

"Well neither of those things happened. Lucas entered my body as a human and he exited it as an ant, which technically makes him my son." Said Hova putting a hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"His not your son! Having a child doesn't work that way!" Complained Zoc.

"Well Lucas wouldn't be here if you haven't shrunken him in the first place. I agreed to look after him and teach him, which included taking him into my body and letting a magic potion and my stomach juices give Lucas an ant body, while he was inside me. Then I had to release him and I won't lie, the process was quit painful for both me and Lucas. So when you really get into it Lucas is my child and he is also yours. After all he entered our little world because of you. Your a part of this Zoc, which makes Lucas your responsibility." Said Hova as she crossed her arms.

"That thing is not my child!" Said Zoc glaring at Lucas.

"His not my parent!" Said Lucas glaring at Zoc.

"Look lets try to get along and work together, it'll make things easier for all of us. Think as this as practice, when we decided to have kids of our own Zoc." Said Hova trying to make peace.

"Fine. I'll tolerate the kid." Grumbled Zoc with one last glare at Lucas before walking off.

"He really doesn't like me." Said Lucas.

"He'll come around eventually. Now come on. There's a forging class nearby that's run by a friend of mine and I'm sure you'll learn a lot about colony life from it. It'll be fun." Said Hova as she lead Lucas through some grass to the class.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Race Game

Hova's Duty

Chapter 6 Race Game

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hova lead Lucas to a group of young ants. The group was divided into two separate teams. One group had parts of them dyed blue, while the other were red. Kreela and Fugax were with the group giving instructions to the game the group was fixing to play. Hova went over to Kreela and told them to let Lucas join in on the game.

"Lucas the human that was literally living inside your stomach?" Asked Kreela.

"That's him." Said Hova patting Lucas's shoulder.

"His an ant now?" Asked Fugax examining Lucas.

"He is and I brought him here to train." Said Hova.

"So how exactly did he get out of your body? Wait on second thought I don't want to know." Said Fugax looking a little disgusted.

"Alright fine he can join in. Lucas can be on the blue team." Said Kreela pointing to the ants with the blue dyed parts.

"Alright Lucas this is your first day of training. Now play nice with the others and have some fun." Said Hova to Lucas.

Lucas nodded and went over to the blue team. The little team welcomed the newcomer and a couple of the members rubbed Lucas with some blue dye making him part of the team. After the dye dried Kreela began to explain the rules of the game.

"Alright the objective of this game is to get through this little obstacle course behind me and retrieve a piece of sweet rock and to climb up a wall to present it to me. All members of a team must retrieve a piece of sweet rock and present it to me to obtain the win. This will be a team effort."

Kreela and Hova then went to the end of the obstacle course and another ant blew a horn signaling the game to begin. The two teams raced forward and came across their first obstacle, a wide open crack in the ground. The red and blue team began to stack up on each other's shoulders to form bridges to get over the gap. Lucas thought the gap didn't look that wide and instead of joining the rest of his team in forming a bridge, he would simply take a running leap to get to the other side. The young ant ran and leaped through the air about the same time the ant bridges went down. The bridges made it across the crack, but Lucas didn't. Lucas ended up hitting the wall and falling a little ways, before he managed to grab a root sticking out of the wall and just hung there. The rest of the blue team saw this and came to Lucas's aid by forming a ant chain that reached down and pulled Lucas up and out of the crack.

"Um...thanks." Said Lucas with a little embarrassment.

"No problem. Your not the first ant to try something like that." Said one of the blue team members.

The team moved on to the next obstacle, which was a small puddle with some plants sticking out of it. The red team had formed an ant chain and was using their combine length to go from one plant to another to get to the other side of the puddle. The red team had a good lead on the blue team. The blue team began to form an ant chain of their own and Lucas found himself in the middle of it. The chain began moving from plant to plant and Lucas let out a cry of surprises as the chain moved and he began to lose his grip on the ant above him, until he finally lost it and went flying through the air! Lucas flew past the still traveling red team and reached the other side of the puddle with a thud and a groan. Lucas stumbled to his feet a little dazed and was thankful for his exoskeleton taking the bunt of his little crash. He then saw some jellybeans nearby and realized that these must be the sweet rocks.

Back at the puddle the blue team had watched Lucas flown and reach the end of the puddle and decided to do the same. A few seconds later the rest of the blue team had shot themselves over to Lucas and were at the jellybeans. The blue team congratulated Lucas for his crazy stunt as they all grabbed a tiny chunk of the jellybeans and made their way to the wall to climb, to reach Kreela, and claim victory. Lucas was feeling proud of himself and Hova smiled down on him. The blue team easily stuck to the wall and scaled it, but when Lucas attempted this, he didn't stick to the wall and fell right on his back. Lucas blinked his eyes in confusion and he tried to climb the wall again only to meet with the same results. This made no sense to Lucas since he had the body of an ant and should be able to climb like the others. The blue team looked down at Lucas in confusion as the red team arrived on the scene and easily climbed the wall. A horn was blown.

"The red team wins!" Said Kreela.

The blue team helped Lucas up the wall and Hova looked at Lucas with concern as he just looked at the ground with a mix of sadness and anger.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Comfort

Hova's Duty

Chapter 7 Comfort

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas stormed through the grass around the ant hill, with Hova right behind him. Hova was trying her best to cheer Lucas up and make him feel better.

"Its alright your team didn't win Lucas. Not everyone wins their first game. I lost my first game and Zoc really didn't do so well for his first game either." Said Hova.

"But my team lost because of me. I'm an ant now and I couldn't climb that wall at all!" Said Lucas as they continued walking.

The two came across a clearing with some broken glass that had some sun shining through, turning the light into intense beams of burning heat that would harm anyone who stepped through them. Hova maneuvered Lucas around the beams and they continued walking.

"Your body and mind could still be adjusting to the change you went through. Besides there's more to being an ant then the ability to climb up things or lift heavy objects." Said Hova.

Lucas gave her a doubtful look.

"Ok admittedly they are useful abilities to have, but not every duty in the colony requires them." Said Hova with a smile.

Lucas gave a small smile back, but Hova could still sense there was still something bothering him.

"It's...just that if I can't climb walls or lift heavy objects then that doesn't really make me a good ant and I can't really be a part of colony. If I can't be a part of the colony then I won't be turned back into a human or return to my normal size and go home. My parents are really going to worry and freak out if I never come back." Said Lucas.

Hova understood Lucas's fear and concern. He was in a strange and alien world far different from his own, his body had gone through a great physical change, and there was a good chance he would never return to his old life or home. Hova was the only real friend Lucas had right now and he needed her. Hova went over to Lucas and put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Lucas I swear by the mother I will do everything in my power to help you become an ant and find a place in the colony, so that you can return to being human, go back to your normal size, and return to your home and family." Said Hova.

"Cross your heart?" Asked Lucas.

Hova let go of Lucas and used her finger to draw an imaginary cross on her abdomen, where her heart was located. Lucas gave a little laugh at this and did the same thing. It was a nice little tender moment between the two of them, but it was cut short by a loud buzzing sound from the sky. Hova recognized the sound and knew right away it meant trouble.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Wasp Attack

Hova's Duty

Chapter 8 Wasp Attack

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The sound of buzzing filled the air around the ant hill. Lucas looked up in the air wondering what the buzzing sound was.

"We have to get into the hill right now!" Said Hova as she grabbed Lucas's hand and the two of them began running together.

Hova ran as fast as she could tugging Lucas along behind her. Lucas looked up at the sky in confusion as he saw some large fly by overhead. He wondered what Hova and the other ants were worried about, since he was shrunken and an ant, he had no idea what could pose a threat to the colony, since he believed that he had been the ants' greatest threat . Hova saw the ant hill and ants running about. Up in the sky the shapes became more clear and revealed themselves to be wasps. The wasps saw the ants and their caterpillars as a prime source for food to be taken back to their home and feed on. It appeared the wasp were launching a raid and Zoc and a few other ants were fighting the wasp with blast from Zoc's staff, rocks thrown by ants, and silk fired by silk shooters. Lucas watched the fighting go with with a mix oh awe and horror. Hova cast a glance over at Lucas and a small part of wished she could just swallow him back up and put him back in her stomach to keep him safe. She then shook the thought from her mind because she realized she would slow down if she had Lucas in her stomach and that wasp would most likely target a fat ant.

"We have to move!" Said Hova to Lucas as she and the child began to move in the direction of the ant hill.

The two didn't get to far, when a wasp flew down and landed in their path.

"A family meal!" Laughed the wasp.

Hova backed up with Lucas cowering behind her as the wasp got closer and closer. Hova looked at Lucas and saw the fear on his face.

"Run and hide Lucas!" Yelled Hova as she ran directly at the wasp and quickly jumped out of the way as it tried to grab her.

Lucas quickly took off running through the grass and soon came across the area of broken glass. He stopped to rest and catch his breath, when he became aware he wasn't alone. Another wasp was nearby and it was hunting him. The wasp circled the area on the ground as it looked at the small prey.

"Looks like I have you all to myself little ant! I think I'll swallow you whole and let you struggle inside me!" Cackled the wasp.

Lucas shivered in fear at the thought of being eaten and unlike Hova, Lucas figured he was going to meet a terrible horrible death in the wasp's stomach. The wasp lunged at Lucas and he quickly scrambled out of the way to avoid the insect's mandibles. The angry predictor lunged at Lucas again, who grabbed a piece of glass and hit the wasp in the face forcing it to back off. Lucas took off running through the grass and came across something that surprised him. A firecracker. It was one of the tiny firecrackers that the neighborhood bullies had thrown at Lucas when he was big and human. The firecracker was tiny by human standers, but it was big by insect standers. Lucas stared at the firecracker and the glass he still carried and came up with a crazy idea that could get rid of the wasp that was chasing him and maybe scare it off.

Lucas found some rocks to climb on and hopped onto the firecracker. He began to make his way to the fuse, when the wasp came in flying at Lucas. The wasp stabbed at Lucas with it's stinger, but he rolled out of the way and the stinger became stuck and imbedded in the firecracker. Lucas scrambled to the fuse as the wasp buzzed it's wings and snapped it's mandibles at him. The ant held the glass over the fuse and got sunlight to go through the glass to make a beam of heat to light the fuse. The fuse became lite with a small flame and Lucas jumped off the firecracker and started running as fast as he could. The wasp buzzed angrily as Lucas ran past Zoc, who had been sent by Hova to help Lucas. Zoc's eyes went wide as he saw the firecracker not to far away. The firecracker then made a tiny boom.

Pop!

The sound of the firecracker wasn't very loud, but it did confuse the wasp and put a bit of a scare in them, causing them to retreat. A wasp that had captured Hova dropped her and quickly flew off with the rest of the swarm. Hova got up and saw Lucas coming from the direction that the pop had come from.

"Lucas your ok!" Cried Hova as she ran to Lucas and embraced him as she looked him over for injuries.

"That little one scared the wasps away!" Cheered one ant.

"Didn't that ant used to be the destroyer?" Asked another ant.

"He was, but he saved us!" Said another ant.

The ants began to cheer for Lucas as Zoc stumbled from the grass with soot on his body and a bit dazed. Zoc looked at the cheering crowd in dismay and cast a glare at Lucas, before he made his way to the ant hill to patch himself up.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Burn

Hova's Duty

Chapter 9 Burn

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Zoc made it to his chambers, grabbed a leaf to wipe the soot from his body as he looked for medicine to tend to the burns he sustained from the exploding firecracker. Spindle sat on a nearby table and watched his master. A few minutes later Hova, Lucas, Kreela, and Fugax entered the chamber. Zoc scowled a little as he saw Hova carry Lucas on her back and both Kreela and Fugax were praising him for scarring the wasps away.

"What is wrong with you?" Demanded Zoc facing his fellow ants.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Hova as Lucas got off her back.

"I mean why are you praising and cheering for him?" Asked Zoc pointing at Lucas.

"Well he scared off the wasps and got them to leave. Something you've tried doing for months, but never really succeeded in doing." Said Fugax.

"He saved us and the caterpillars." Said Hova as she went over and began to look through Zoc's shelves.

"He didn't save any of us or the colony! That Destroyer was only saving himself and by chance he scarred the wasps off! His still our enemy and his just trying to trick the colony into liking him, so he can return to his original size and form and then he can destroy us all! That's what his kind does!" Yelled Zoc.

"Sounds like your paranoid and jealous." Said Kreela.

"I'm not jealous or paranoid! Your just being swayed by his actions." Said Zoc.

"You sound like your being swayed by your hate." Said Hova with a glare.

"He abandoned you during the attack." Said Zoc.

"Because I told him to run and hide. You expect me to tell a child to attack a wasp? That's completely irresponsible." Said Hova.

Zoc flinched a little at that. He really walked right into that one. Hova looked over in Zoc's direction and a look of concern crossed her face as she grabbed a bottle of lotion.

"Your hurt." Said Hova.

"Oh I'm fine. It's not that bad." Said Zoc thinking Hova was going to tend to his injuries.

Hova walked right past Zoc and over to Lucas, who had a burn on his left arm.

"Oh Lucas has a burn! Poor baby!" Said Hova as she began to rub lotion on the burn.

"Thanks." Said Lucas.

Zoc just scowled feeling a great jealousy towards Lucas and the attention he was getting from Hova. He was Hova's boyfriend and yet Hova was showing more attention and affection towards Lucas then towards him. It wasn't right!

Lucas's wound was tended to and Hova and the others left leaving Zoc alone with his bitterness and Spindle.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Honeydew

Hova's Duty

Chapter 10 Honeydew

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hova took Lucas, Kreela, and Fugax to the mess hall to eat. Fugax went to get the food as Lucas and the others sat at a table together. Lucas then began to tell the two female ants about his encounter with the wasp and how he set the firecracker off that scared the rest of the swarm away.

"You know I think Zoc was right about me. I wasn't trying to save the colony. I was trying to save myself and I just happened to scare the swarm off and save the colony. I'm no hero." Said Lucas looking a little depressed.

"Hey don't beat yourself up. It may have just been luck, but you did save the colony and me. You were focusing on saving yourself because you were in danger. No one can fault you for that." Said Hova putting a comforting hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Thanks." Said Lucas smiling and cheering up.

"Here comes the honeydew we all love." Said Fugax as he returned to the table with a bowl of green orbs.

"So that's what honeydew looks like." Said Lucas eyeing the orbs.

"That's right you couldn't see what they looked like since it was dark inside my stomach." Said Hova.

"So how exactly did Lucas taste?" Asked Kreela.

"Well he was soft and a bit salty." Said Hova.

"That's interesting." Said Kreela taking some honeydew.

Lucas helped himself to the honeydew slurping and swallow the orbs, until they were all gone.

"Whoa that went by quick!" Said Fugax impressed by Lucas's appetite.

"Keep it coming." Said Lucas passing the empty bowl to Fugax.

"You got it." Said Fugax as he took the bowl and went to a nearby caterpillar.

Lucas watched with interest that quickly turned to horror as he watched the caterpillar do it's business in the bowl and fill it up. Honeydew was caterpillar feces! Lucas felt his stomach grumble in pain and he put his hands to his mouth like he was going to vomit. The feeling vanished and Lucas put his hands on his abdomen and aching stomach. Hova and the other ants took notice of Lucas's behavior.

"I think someone ate too much honeydew." Said Kreela.

Hova quickly grabbed a Alka root and put it in a water from making it fizz.

"Drink this. It'll make you feel better." Said Hova.

"Whose end...did that come out of?" Asked Lucas.

"This is a Alka root. Zoc discovered it's healing abilities and it's what I drank, when I got sick that one time you were in my stomach." Explained Hova as she handed the water drop to Lucas.

Lucas took the water drop and gulped it down. At first nothing happened and there came a large gurgling noise from Lucas's abdomen followed by some bubbling. Lucas put his hands to his abdomen in confusion and then he faced upwards and let out out a great belch.

"UUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPP!"

The belch traveled upwards and echoed through the chambers of the ant hill, before exiting from the top past a couple of guards.

"Praise the mother." Said one of the guards.

Back in the mess hall, Fugax was cheering wildly.

"Praise the mother!"

"Ah thanks." Said Lucas feeling much better as he stood up.

Lucas felt a pressure rise up in him and he put a hand over his mouth as he let out a small belch.

"Urp!"

"But who is this mother you keep talking about anyway? Is it the queen?" Asked Lucas.

"I think it's time for a little history lesson. Come along Lucas." Said Hova.

The little group left the mess hall.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Drawings

Hova's Duty

Chapter 11 Drawings

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hova lead Lucas, Kreela, and Fugax to a large chamber filled with halls that had drawings on the walls. The drawings looked ancient and they depicted many ants do various tasks. Lucas was a bit awed by the drawings and figured they had great significance to the ants.

"So is the Mother the Queen?" Asked Lucas.

"No she is not. The Mother was our great ancestor who gave birth to the colony and helped build everything we have here today. She was said that she was very powerful and kind and that one day she would return to us." Said Hova indicating a drawing on the wall.

The drawing was of a massive ant with glowing white eyes and was surrounded by a bright white outline that seemed to make her glow. The Mother kind of looked like the Queen, but much grander. Lucas stared at the drawing for a bit and then he began to walk down the hallway and look at the other drawings. Many of the drawings were of ants doing work, though there were a few of ants fighting wasp and other insects. Lucas was enjoying the drawings, when he saw one that stopped him in his tracks. The drawing showed the ant hill and towering over it was a grotesque evil looking version of Lucas in his human form about to kick the ant hill to bits.

"Is that how the colony saw me?" Asked Lucas.

"Yes." Said Fugax.

Kreela elbowed Fugax in the chest and glared at him as Hova put a comforting hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Hey that's just a bad drawing. I never saw as that. Once the colony gets to know you, they'll see your not a monster." Said Hova with a smile.

Lucas smiled back and they continued moving on. The group saw a couple of drawings that showed what appeared to be a likeness of Hova with a see through abdomen that first showed a shrunken human Lucas in her stomach, then an ant Lucas in Hova's stomach, and finally the ant Lucas standing next to Hova. Lucas and Hova gave each other awkward looks and continued moving.

Lucas then saw a drawing that stopped him in his tracks and sent a cold chill down his spine. The drawing was of the exterminator Stan Beals and he looked absolutely evil and terrifying. Stan had an evil grin on his face and he seemed to be breathing out black smoke.

"That is the Cloud Breather, he is said that he will one day appear and bring great destruction to the colony. I never believed in him and I think he was just a legend used to scare misbehaving pupae." Said Hova.

Lucas felt his heart hammering in his abdomen. Stan was very real and Lucas had signed an order summoning him to the house to exterminate bugs, which included the colony. This was very bad. Lucas thought about telling Hova and the other ants about Stan and explain the situation and maybe they would return him to be human and back to his original size, but then there was the chance that the ants might punish and kill him. Lucas could probably still call off the order, all he needed was a phone and that was back in his house. In the end Lucas's fear won the decision.

"Hey Hova I was thinking about a way to help the colony." Said Lucas.

"How's that?" Asked Hova.

"Well you all like sweet rocks and I know where we can find a bunch." Said Lucas.

"Where?" Asked Hova.

"My home." Said Lucas.

It was true.

"Alright lead the way Lucas." Said Hova with an encouraging smile.

The little group headed out of the ant hill and towards the direction of Lucas's house.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 House

Hova's Duty

Chapter 12 House

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas lead Hova, Kreela, and Fugax to the front steps of his house. Hova gave Lucas a ride on her back as she and the others climbed the step. They reached the top and Lucas jumped off Hova's back as they went under the front door. Hova, Kreela, and Fugax looked at the inside of the house in awe. Lucas smiled at his friends awe and thought it was kind of funny since Hova and the others were the first real friends he ever invited to his home. The little group soon came across it's first big challenge. The carpet. It's looked like a miniature forest an ant could easily get lost in. Lucas examined the carpet and then he cast his eyes upwards to a table with a flower on it and got an idea. The ants climbed up onto the table and they each grabbed a flower petal. Lucas then explained that they could use the flower petals and the wind produced by the fans set up by his grandma to glide all the way to the kitchen. The others were a bit reluctant with the plan, but Hova said she trusted Lucas and had faith in his plan.

"Thank your craziness grandma." Thought Lucas as he jumped off the table and was picked up by the wind of the fan.

The other ants followed along and soon they were gliding through the living room and heading towards the kitchen. Lucas gave his friends a little tour as they flew. Fugax eyes landed on a family photo and asked who the queen was of the family.

"My big sister Tiffany thinks she's the queen and acts like it." Joked Lucas.

Lucas's eyes then landed on a picture of his mother and he began to feel sad. He tried to cry, but nothing came out of his eyes, but a sad expression did appear on his face and Hova noticed that.

"Don't be sad Lucas, you'll be a human again and return your normal size real soon and then he can see your mom again. You keep helping the colony and you'll be home in no time." Said Hova.

"Thanks Hova." Said Lucas with a smile as he cheered up.

Lucas thought about telling Hova why they were really here, but he didn't to alarm or upset her. The group soon reached the kitchen and landed on the counter. The little party were in shock to find a box of open jellybeans on the counter. Fugax and Kreela went to work rolling the jellybeans to the edge of the counter as they got into an argument over when color was the best flavor. Lucas saw the house phone laying on the counter and his glasses not too far away pointed at the fridge, where Stan's business card was pinned on. It seemed luck was on Lucas's side. Lucas looked through his glasses to get a better of the number and then he climbed onto the phone and began jumping on the numbers. It was a bit hard since Lucas was small, but he was determined to dial the number and call off the order. Lucas hit the buttons and a voice began to speak through the phone.

"Hello?"

The voice didn't sound like Stan, so it must have been one of Stan's employees.

Lucas hopped to the other end of the phone and yelled into it as loud as he could, while Hova watched him.

"This is Lucas Nickle! I called to cancel my order!"

What Lucas didn't know was that he called a pizza burger place instead of Stan.

"Cancel?" Asked the voice.

"Yes!" Shouted Lucas.

Lucas then ended the phone call satisfied that he had called Stan off and saved the colony. The phone then rang and Tiffany came into the kitchen.

"Hide!" Yelled Lucas as he hopped off the phone.

Hova and Kreela followed Lucas to the phone receiver, while Fugax continued to roll a jellybean. Tiffany picked up the phone and answered it.

"Tiff speaking. Oh hey mom, I'm doing good. Lucas is just being a pest playing a stupid video game in his room. Ok. Ok. I'm hugging the phone too. Goodbye." Said Tiffany before she hung up.

Tiffany then looked down and noticed Fugax. Fugax looked up and waved at Tiffany, who screamed in disgust and brought the phone smashing down at the ant. Fugax screamed and ran managing to avoid a few smashes. At one point the phone did smash down on Fugax seemly crushing him, but he ended up going through one of the speaker holes and survived. Lucas and the others took off running from Tiffany's attack and they made their way to the sink and jumped down the drain, just as Grandma took the phone away from Tiffany and told her to stop because she might hurt Lucas. Grandma then dropped her teeth in the sink drain and Tiffany went to help her get her spare as Lucas and the others escaped down the drain and towards the world outside.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 No Help

Hova's Duty

Chapter 13 No Help

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

As Lucas and the other ants raced down the pipe towards the outside world, Lucas heard his Grandma cry out.

"Lucas! Come back here! Lucas! Take me instead you alien scum!"

Lucas realized that his Grandma knew about him being shrunken down and kidnapped. This was a bit of a shock for Lucas, but it really didn't help him. Lucas's Grandma wouldn't recognize him in his ant form and if he was still just a shrunken human, he would have been taken in by the government and experimented to figure out how he got so small. There could have been a change to return to normal size, but it would probably involve a bunch of painful test. Lucas's current situation wasn't ideal, but he supposed things could have been worst.

It was night time, when the group reached the ant hill. Zoc was waiting outside the hill and he cast a brief glare at Lucas before addressing the group.

"Where have you all been?"

"We went to the human home." Said Hova.

"You lead into danger!" Yelled Zoc looking at Lucas.

"He was just trying to help us collect more food Zoc. There was some danger and Lucas was just in much danger as us. No one got hurt and we're all ok." Said Hova getting in front of Zoc.

"Fine." Said Zoc calming down.

"Good." Said Hova as she kissed the side of Zoc's face before heading into the hill followed by Fugax and Kreela.

Lucas was fixing to follow the others, but Zoc blocked his way with his staff.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Asked Zoc.

"Into the hill since I live here now." Said Lucas.

"Oh no you're not. You are no longer welcome here human. You may have the body of an ant, but you will always be a human and never a part of this colony." Said Zoc.

"But..." Stuttered Lucas.

Zoc then pointed at a small bottle of blue liquid hanging from his staff.

"You see this? This is the potion that will make you human and return you to normal size. I just thought I let you have one good look at it, because your never going to see it again. I'm not going to give it to you, so you can be human and big again. Now I think you should leave and get help from somewhere else, because you will find no help here." Said Zoc as his staff glowed brightly.

Lucas's eyes went wide with fear as he backed up. He thought about making a mad dash into the ant hill, but he didn't wanted to be zapped by Zoc's staff. Lucas turned and ran into the grass away from the ant hill.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Blind

Hova's Duty

Chapter 14 Blind

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Zoc watched Lucas flee into the grass with a satisfied smirk on his face. He then turned around and headed into the ant hill. Zoc found Hova in a chamber with Fugax and Kreela. Kreela was tending to a leg injury Fugax had gotten during the trip into the human home. The two sides ants seemed to be flirting. Hova looked over at Zoc and a look of confusion crossed her face as she looked behind him.

"Where's Lucas?" She asked.

"Oh you don't need to worry about him. I took the liberty to banish him." Said Zoc with a grin.

"You did what?!" Cried Hova in shock.

"I got rid of a threat. I made sure to send the Destroyer away, so he could never return to his full size. He will never threaten any of us or the colony ever again." Said Zoc.

"Lucas wasn't a threat to us! Ever since you shrunk him down, his been making an effort to be an ant and be a member of the colony!" Yelled Hova.

"He lead you all into danger!" Yelled Zoc.

"He was trying to help us get more food!" Yelled Hova.

"The kid was messing around with something strange, while we were getting the food." Said Fugax.

"Well whatever he was doing, I think he had a good reason. It seemed urgent and I think Lucas was trying to protect the colony." Said Hova.

"Can't you see his blinding and tricking you all to be on his side!" Yelled Fugax.

"The only one I see here is you Zoc. You are so blinded by your hate for humans that you choose to ignore Lucas's efforts and deeds since he arrived. I see a young pupae trying to learn our ways and if you can't see that then your truly blind." Said Hova as she, Kreela, and a Fugax left the chamber to go look for Lucas.

Zoc stared at the ground silently as he thought about what he had done and what Hova had said. He had banished a young being into the outside world, a being who didn't understand all the dangers that lurked out there and preyed on ants. A truly cruel act by Zoc. Perhaps Hova was right about Zoc being blinded by hate. Not every ant was the same and Zoc guessed humans were the same way. Lucas was making an effort and learning the ways of the colony. Spindle hovered by watching his master. Zoc let out a sigh. He guessed he should go help find Lucas and get him back to the colony.

"The things I do for love." Muttered Zoc as he left the ant hill with Spindle.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Croaker

Hova's Duty

Chapter 15 Croaker

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas ran as far as he could from Zoc and the ant hill. After a few minutes he eventually slowed down and then he stopped at a small pond to rest. He went over to the edge of the pond took a few drinks and splashed some water on his face. Lucas looked at his reflection sadly. He wasn't a human or an ant. He was a freak and he was all alone in the world. The ants didn't want him back and they refused to turn him back into a human and turn him back to his normal size, which meant he couldn't return to his home and family. His parents would think he ran away or something and they would have no idea that their son was still around. It was truly a cruel fate and life. Lucas was interrupted from his sulking by the arrival of a cheery looking beetle.

"Hey can I have some water?" Asked the beetle.

"Sure help yourself." Said Lucas.

"Thanks. You know it's funny. I love water, but I'm not a water beetle." Laughed the beetle as he went to get himself a drink.

"Hilarious." Muttered Lucas as he went to stare back at his reflection.

TWANG!

GULP!

Lucas turned to see that the beetle was gone. A nervous and confused feeling went through Lucas as he turned to the pond and saw something big and green floating on the surface. The thing rose up to reveal itself to be a large fat frog. A feeling of utter terror went through Lucas as the frog opened it's mouth and shot out it's tongue.

TWANG!

Lucas just barely managed to avoid the lethal tongue and took off running. The frog jumped out of the pond and chased after Lucas shooting it's tongue at the fleeing prey and just barely missing him. Lucas ran for all he was worth screaming wwwaaaa as loud as he could. He was so focused on running, he didn't realize he ran right by Hova, Fugax, and Kreela who were looking for him.

"Anyone know what wwwaaaa means?" Asked Fugax.

The fog landed behind Fugax making him turn around.

"Oh never mind. I think I know. Wwwaaaa!" Said Fugax as he and the others began to run.

The three ants ran and caught up with Lucas, as they barely avoided the frog's tongue. Hova ran alongside Lucas, who looked at her with surprise.

"You came for me?" He asked.

"Of course I came for you." Said Hova.

"But Zoc said.." Began Lucas.

"Never mind what Zoc said. You are my pupae not his! Zoc dose not speak for me or the colony. I care for you Lucas and I made you a promise. I keep my promises." Said Hova as they ran.

What Hova said made Lucas feel better and for a few moments he wasn't scared. The little group kept running, until they saw a soda can in the distance. They ran to it intending to climb to the very top and reach safety. Hova, Fugax, and Kreela easily climbed the can's side, but Lucas was having problems sticking on and climbing. The frog got closer and closer with each hop. Lucas kept trying to climb, but he kept falling down. Hova climbed down a bit to cheer Lucas on and give him some encouragement.

"You can do this!"

"I'm an ant. I'm an act." Said Lucas as he started to climb, only to fall down again.

The frog was very close to the can. Hova climbed down some more putting herself at risk as she reached out a hand to Lucas. Lucas climbed up a little and stretched his arm up towards Hova. The two were almost touching, when tragedy struck.

TWANG!

"Hova...?" Said Lucas with a look of fear in his eyes as he was suddenly yanked backwards towards the frog's open mouth!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Wailed Lucas before he disappeared into the frog's mouth!

The frog closed it's mouth and swallowed.

GULP!

Lucas had been eaten by the frog!

"LUCAS!" Cried Hova in dismay.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 Gassy Getaway

Hova's Duty

Chapter 16 Gassy Getaway

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

After the frog ate Lucas it turned away from the can and began to hop away, just as Zoc was arriving on the scene. Zoc looked at the retreating frog and then at Hova wailing on the side of the can.

"Why LUCAS?! Take me instead monster!" Cried Hova.

It didn't take Zoc long to figure out what happened to Lucas and for a few moments he was happy. Nature had taken care of the destroyer and soon he would be gone completely from this world. Zoc then looked at Hova and felt a bit guilty by his previous thoughts. Hova had really cared about Lucas and she would probably blame Zoc for the rest of her life, for what happened to Lucas. Zoc had been responsible for banishing Lucas leading up to him being devoured by a frog. Hova would probably break up with Zoc and show nothing, but anger and disgust to him. Zoc didn't want that happen, so to prevent that from happening, he would have to save Lucas from the belly of the beast. A plan began to form in the wizard's mind as he ran off to get what he needed to save Lucas.

Inside the belly of the frog three insects were just seating around in the stomach juices. One was the beetle that had been eaten before Lucas, who looked cheery and seemed to be oblivious of the danger he was in, one was an angry looking fly, and the last one was a depressed looking glow worm, whose light lite up the stomach allowing everyone to see.

"Wow, we came right down that guy's throat, didn't we?" Said the beetle

"Hey, smiley, you're on my wing." Said the beetle.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Said the beetle.

The fly just grumbled.

"So, what do you guys do?" Asked the beetle.

"I'm a glow worm. I glow." Said the glow worm indicating his glowing tail.

"That's great!" Said the beetle.

"You're really starting to irritate me. Can you...?" Began the fly before being cutoff by a gulp and a scream.

Lucas came falling in from above and landed in the stomach juices with a splash. He sputtered to the surface with the juices at his waist as he took in his surroundings with disgust and horror.

"Oh, gross." Said Lucas.

"Ugh! Will you quit eating, fatso? It's cramped in here. There's no more room!" Complained the fly as he pushed against one of the stomach walls.

"Don't worry. I'm afraid we will be moving along in due course." Said the glow worm looking at the stomach juices.

"Always with the negative with you. Why can't you be more... Hey, Lenny!" Said the fly as the head of a smiling grasshopper floated towards him.

Everyone stared at the grasshopper.

"This is what I'm talking about. Lenny always has a smile on his face..." Began the fly as he wrapped an arm around the grasshopper lifting him up only to reveal that Lenny was just a head and that the rest of his body had already been digested away.

Everyone stared at the head in horror as the fly screamed and dropped it.

"Let me out! Let me out! I don't wanna be a toadstool!" Screamed the fly as he banged on the stomach wall.

"A toadstool. That's great." Chuckled the beetle lightening the mood.

"You like that?" Asked the fly calming down a little.

"That's very funny." Said the beetle.

"There's plenty more where that came from, pal." Said the fly

"I like... Hi, what's your name?" Said the beetle looking at Lucas.

"There he goes again." Groaned the glow worm.

Lucas just looked at the other insects and then he cast a look at the bobbing head of Lenny and wondered if that was going to be his fate. He had been eaten by Hova and turned into an ant and now he had been eaten by a frog and was waiting to be digested and turned into a toadstool. It seemed that Lucas was destined to be nothing more then food. Lucas just looked around sadly and wondered how long he had before the frog's stomach went to work and he was nothing more then fat on the frog and a toadstool.

Outside the frog Hova, Fugax, and Kreela were chasing the beast, but it just kept getting further and further away. Hova just sobbed as the frog got further away giving her no hope in saving Lucas. Then Zoc appeared in front of the frog carrying a large root and began to call out to the frog.

"Croaker, over here. This way! I am delicious, eat me. Yoo-hoo! Hey, froggy!" Called Zoc.

Hova and the others stared at Zoc in shock as the frog hopped over to him.

"No relationship is worth this." Mumbled Zoc as the frog prepared to eat him.

TWANG!

GULP!

And just like that Zoc had been eaten by the frog. Zoc tumbled into the frog's stomach with the root and landed with a splash.

"Oh, sure. Why not? Come on in. Welcome to paradise." Said the fly as Zoc stood up and sputtered.

"Zoc! How'd you get here?" Asked Lucas with surprise.

"I sure didn't come in through the rear entrance." Grumbled Zoc

"Welcome. Make yourself at home. Hi." Said the beetle.

"Who is this? Your ant?" Asked the ant looking at Lucas.

"Zoc, you are crazy. You're inside a frog, for Mother's sake. What are you doing? This is impossible! Listen to yourself, Zoc. A wizard knows no such word. So, what are you now?" Said Zoc aloud to himself.

Everyone just stared at Zoc with confusion. Zoc stared back a bit embarrassed with his little rant.

"Weirdo." Said the fly.

"What does she see in you?" Asked Zoc looking at Lucas, as he referred to Hova.

"What does she see in you?" Asked Lucas looking right back at Zoc.

"Exactly! Oh!" Said Zoc as he slammed the root into the stomach juice and it began to rapidly dissolve.

The stomach began to start bubbling. One bubble popped near the glow worm, who got a disgusted look from the fly.

"Not me." Said the glow worm.

"Hey, is that.." Said Lucas as he realized what was happening.

"Alka root? So it is." Said Zoc

"Oh, no." Said the fly as he quickly flew up and grabbed a uvula hanging from above.

"Oh, my." Said the glow worm.

"You might wanna let go of that." Said Zoc.

"Oh, no. So you can grab it? I don't think so." Said the fly glaring at Zoc.

"Hands in the air." Said Lucas lifting his hand in the air.

"Oh, my." Said glow worm as he lifted his hands in the air.

"Whee!" Yelled beetle as he lifted his hands in the air as the stomach bubbled some more.

Outside the frog was just relaxing, when it felt a great pressure rise up in it's body that made it open it's mouth and unleash a great belch.

"UUUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPPP!"

Out from the frog's mouth flew Lucas, Zoc, Beetle, fly, and glow worm. The freed insects flew from the frog and landed on the ground in a heap.

"Wow, that was great! Hey, we sure owe you one! Thanks a lot!" Said beetle to Zoc.

"Whoo-hoo I'm free! I'm free!" Yelled fly as he flew into the air.

"TWANG!"

"GULP!"

Another frog quickly ate fly.

"Oh, crap." Said fly from within the other frog.

Lucas and Zoc took off running from the scene.

"Hey, Zoc, thanks. But why'd you do it?" Said Lucas.

"An ant will sacrifice himself for his friends." Said Zoc.

"I thought you hated me." Said Lucas.

"I didn't do it for you." Said Zoc as Hova and the others ran up to them.

"Your ok!" Said Hova as she hugged Lucas.

Hova then gave Zoc a quick kiss on the cheek and she didn't seem to mind that both Lucas and Zoc had stomach juices dripping off of them. She was just glad that they were ok. The group decided to look for a safe place for the night and then head back to the ant hill. It had been quit an adventure and everyone was ready for some well deserved rest.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17 Views

Hova's Duty

Chapter 17 Views

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The little group of ants found a large mushroom and decided to climb to the top and sleep on it for the night. Fugax and Kreela helped Lucas get to the top, while Hova and Zoc watched and talked.

"I want to thank you for what you did back there. You saved Lucas and I'm very thankful for that." Said Hova.

"Your welcome." Said Zoc.

"The kid has been through a lot the past few days. I think he'll be very grateful to return to his proper form and size once this is all over." Said Hova.

"Then he'll seek revenge on us." Muttered Zoc.

"He won't. Lucas isn't like that. I've been with him nearly this whole time and observed him every step of the way. Lucas is a monster. He can learn and change just like anyone else. If you would just stop seeing him as the Destroyer and tried to connect with him on some level, you would see that and understand him." Said Hova looking at Zoc.

"Fine...I suppose I can give him a chance." Said Zoc.

"Thank you." Said Hova.

The little group climbed up onto the mushroom and soon afterwards most of them were curled up and asleep, except for Lucas and Zoc who were staring up at the stars and looking out at the human city in the distance.

"You know it's kind of funny. The stars don't look that different from the size at all." Said Lucas.

"I guess the stars look the same to all beings of different sizes." Said Zoc.

The two continued to look up at the night sky and the city.

"So are these cities of yours, are they like a colony?" Asked Zoc.

"Kind of. They're full of people doing different things. Sometimes they're working together and sometimes separate. I don't know all the details, since I've only been there a couple of times." Said Lucas.

"I see. Do you have anyone you work or spend time with?" Asked Zoc.

"I have my parents and family, but that's about it for these parts. We recently moved here and I haven't made any friends. The only people I have met bully and beat me up." Said Lucas.

"Why would they hurt you?" Asked Zoc.

"Because some people beating others up, preferably people who are smaller then them. Which I was unfortunately." Said Lucas.

"And you turned your anger on us, because we are small." Said Zoc getting the picture.

"Yeah..., but at the time I didn't think ants could really think or have feelings. Now I'm shrunken down and an ant, so I know that you can all think and feel. What I did to you, Hova, and the rest of the colony was wrong and I'm sorry for everything. Once I'm human and big I promise not to cause any harm to the colony and to help you all any way I can." Said Lucas.

"You really can change." Thought Zoc looking at Lucas.

The two stared at one another for a bit.

"I suppose your apology and offer to help the colony can be taken into consideration and we can see about seeing you returned to human form and size once we return to the colony tomorrow." Said Zoc.

The two shared a brief smile.

"Goodnight Zoc." Said Lucas as he went over to the sleeping Hova and laid his head on her abdomen and went to sleep.

"Goodnight Lucas." Said Zoc as he laid next to Hova and went to sleep.

The rest of the night was very peaceful.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18 Evil Arrival

Hova's Duty

Chapter 18 Evil Arrival

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The sun began to rise the next morning. Everything was bright and shiny. Lucas, Hova and the other ants began to wake up and take in the morning air. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. The little group claimed off the mushroom and were fixing to head back to the ant hill, when Hova looked off to the distance and saw something that made her stop in her tracks.

"It's HER! It's the Mother!" Cried Hova excitedly as she pointed to what she was looking at.

The others followed her gaze and saw what appeared to be a gigantic ant with angelic wings making it's way to Lucas's home. The tall grass and sun kept the group and other ants and insects from making out the bottom half of the ant, but they could see the top of her clearly. Hova and the others in her group ran through the grass trying to find higher ground to get a better look at the Mother. They eventually found some rocks to stand on and they got a good view and what they saw froze them and confused them.

The Mother wasn't a real ant at all, but a large decorative statue on a large van. The van pulled up to the curb and stopped. Out of the van stepped Stan the exterminator. Stan pulled out a cigar and lite it. He took a big drag on it and blew out a cloud of black smoke. Stan grinned and walked to the back of his van.

"The Cloud Breather!" Said Hova as she gulped nervously.

"No..." Thought Lucas with dread.

Evil had arrived.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19 Confession

Hova's Duty

Chapter 19 Confession

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas and the others ran back to the ant hill as fast as they could. On the way there Hova noticed the gloom and guilty look on his face. Hova knew something was really bothering Lucas, but she didn't want to press him. The group soon arrived at the ant hill, where a good precent of the colony was in a panic. Some ants were staring off into the distance of Stan in outright horror, others appeared to be praying to the Mother for a salvation or a quick death, a few ants had gone into the fetal position and were quivering in fear, and few other ants were grabbing food and other belongings to evacuate the colony and go elsewhere. It was a scene of complete chaos. Hova looked over at Lucas, who looked more guilty now.

"This is all my fault." Mumbled Lucas.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hova as she went over to Lucas.

Zoc, Kreela, Fugax, and a few nearby ants also listened in on Lucas.

"I'm the one who brought the Cloud Breather here." Said Lucas sadly.

"You what?!" Yelled Zoc making Lucas flinch.

"Lucas tell us what happened." Said Hova trying to calm Zoc down.

"Before I was shrunken down I was approached by the man and he got me to sign a contract giving him permission to kill all the bugs in my yard. After I saw the picture of him in the colony I tried to call him off, when we went to my house for food. Something must have gone wrong and I didn't call him off." Said Lucas looking sad.

So that explained what Lucas was doing, while the others were trying to get food. Lucas had been simply trying to save the colony from a great threat.

"Lucas, why didn't you tell us about the Cloud Breather coming? We could have easily stopped him from coming together." Said Hova looking Lucas in the eyes.

"I was...scared that you and the others would be mad at me and that you would do something horrible to me. Then I would never be able to go back home." Said Lucas looking nervous.

"Oh baby it's ok, but you should have told us. If you did and promised never to harm the colony we would have returned you back into a human and returned you to your normal size, so you could call off the Cloud Breather. I know you were scared, but I promised you no harm would come to you." Said Hova.

"I'm...sorry." Said Lucas.

"It's alright." Said Hova.

"Not really." Muttered Zoc.

"It will be we just have to put all our heads together like a colony and figure out a way to stop this. We need everyone's help especially yours Lucas." Said Hova giving Lucas a smile.

Lucas smiled back and everyone began to brainstorm.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20 Wings

Hova's Duty

Chapter 20 Wings

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

As Stan was gearing up to start exterminating, Steve the neighborhood bully came walking down the sidewalk and stopped in front of Lucas's house. Steve didn't see Lucas hanging around the yard, so he guessed he was hiding in the house. He felt like causing some minor trouble and fear, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out some tiny firecrackers and a lighter. Steve lite some firecrackers, though he missed lighting one and he hurled them at the yard. The tiny firecrackers exploded and Steve called out to the house.

"You can't hide in there forever! When I see you again I'm going to give you a super wedgie!"

Feeling satisfied Steve left the scene. The one firecracker that didn't explode laid in the grass not too far from the ant hill.

At the ant hill the ants were trying to come up with a plan to fight Stan. One problem they kept coming to was Stan's height. Stan was simply too big for any of the ants attacks or weapons to have any full affect on him. What the ants needed were some wings, which unfortunately they did not have. Lucas thought about this and came up with a crazy plan.

"We need the wasps to help us."

"You're crazy!" Said Zoc.

"They're the only fast flying bugs with wings capable of carrying us to fight the exterminator. We're going to need all the help we can get." Said Lucas.

"His right. Look I'm not a fan of the wasps either, but this is bigger then us or the colony. All the bugs who live here are in danger and we need to set aside our differences we are all going to die." Said Hova.

"Fine. I'll go ask them for help." Said Zoc.

"It's my idea, so I'm coming." Said Lucas.

"Then I'm coming as well." Said Hova.

The three of them set out from the ant hill and headed to where the wasps lived. On the way there Lucas made a makeshift flag out of a twig and a leaf and they came across the un-popped firecracker Steve had thrown earlier. Lucas made a mental note of it as they continued on to the wasps's home. They soon came across a dry and dusty part of the yard. The group felt like they were being watched as they heard faint buzzing noises in the air.

"We come in peace!" Called Hova.

"We just want to talk!" Said Lucas waving his flag.

A bunch of wasps popped out of the surrounding area and surrounded the trio.

"What do you want ants?" Demanded one wasp.

Hova stepped forward and addressed the wasps.

"I know our people have had our differences over the years, but right now we need to put our past and differences aside and work together. A great cloud of death is coming and intends to destroy every last one was of use including our young ones! The only change any of us have of surviving this is by joining forces. So please help us."

The wasps seemed unsure what to make of these words, but before they could respond, another wasp came flying in and crashed near the group in a heap. The other wasps went over to their down friends side and asked what happened.

"The...west colony...was wiped out by a cloud of death! It was created by a...giant and it's coming this way!" Gasped the wasp.

Lucas went over and drew a flammable warning symbol on the ground.

"Did you see anything that looked like this?" Asked Lucas.

"Yes." Croaked the wasp.

"Rest now comrade." Said one wasp.

"Alright since the threat is real. We will help you." Said another wasp looking at the ants.

"Good because I think I might have a plan to save us all." Said Lucas.

The wasps were now helping the ants fight.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21 Bug Warfare

Hova's Duty

Chapter 21 Bug Warfare

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas, Hova, and Zoc returned to the ant hill with the wasps. Zoc sent a large team of ants to go collect the firecracker. Lucas, Hova, and several other ants armed themselves with silk shooters and other long range shooting weapons and jumped onto the back of some wasps to head into battle. The wasps took off and the mighty swarm headed towards Stan. Lucas had slightly hoped that the sight of a attacking insect swarm would take Stan by surprise and cause him to freak out in some way and give the bugs some kind of advantage, but that was not the case. Stan grinned at the swarm with twisted excitement.

"Oh you little guys want to play? Well bring it on!" Laughed as he pointed his spraying nozzle at the swarm and unleashed a black cloud of death.

Several wasps and ants fell victim to the cloud and were sent spiraling to the ground. The others flew around or over the cloud and began to attack Steve with their silk shooters. The ants aimed at Stan's ears and eyes hoping to do some real harm, unfortunately Stan was wearing protective goggles and earbuds that were playing classical music. Stan barely noticed the attacks as he went about spraying and swatting at the bugs with his free hand, as he made his way closer to the ant hill. Just when all hope seemed lost and the ant hill seemed doomed, Stan's canister ran out of chemicals and he had to reload. Stan walked away and headed to some canisters he had set up by the curve. He unloaded his pack and began to refill it.

"His reloading! Attack!" Yelled Lucas.

The swarm flew forward and Stan heard them coming, so he whirled around and faced them with a can of raid. Stan held the bug spray like a gun and took out several of the bugs. Lucas and his wasp buzzed around Stan's face annoying him. Stan took off his hat and swatted at the annoying flyer. The wasp twisted and flew upside down to avoid the swinging hat, but Lucas lost his grip and fell off landing on Stan's head. Lucas got to his feet and saw that Stan had dandruff and lice.

"Welcome to the scalp. Care for a slice?" Said a lice holding a dead piece of skin.

Before Lucas could reply Stan started scratching his hand through his hair!

"His scratching! Beware the hand of death!" Screamed a lice as it and it's companions began to flee.

Lucas began running from the hand and he ran off the head, bounced off Stan's safety glasses, and landed on his nose. Stan's eyes looked down at the thing on his nose. Lucas made eye contact with the giant and yelled at him.

"Leave my friends alone!"

Stan replied by shaking his nose causing Lucas to fall off! Lucas fell, but managed to grab one of Stan's nose hairs and hold on.

"Don't pick your nose!" Said Lucas hoping he wouldn't be shoved up the nasty nostril.

Stan didn't pick his nose, instead he blew really hard and sent Lucas flying through the air. Luckily Hova and her wasp were flying nearby and they flew and caught Lucas.

"I got you." Said Hova.

"Thanks." Said Lucas glad to see Hova.

The moment was shortly lived, as Stan swatted the back of the wasp and sent the three bugs tumbling to the ground near the mailbox. Lucas landed on the ground and Hova landed on the ground with the wasp on top of her. Hova groaned as she tried to get up, but the wasp had her pinned where she was unable to squeeze out or lift the bigger bug off of herself. She was trapped! Lucas ran over to Hova and tried to push the wasp off her, but it wouldn't budge.

"You have to move!" Cried Lucas to the wasp.

"I can't. I'm done." Groaned the wasp.

Lucas looked fearfully up at Stan, who had gone back to refilling his pack with chemicals. The pack wasn't quit full yet, but Stan decided he was going to use what little was in the pack to spray some of the bugs on the ground and to finish off any that he had knocked to the ground. Stan strapped on his pack and fired a dark cloud of chemicals that headed towards Lucas and Hova!

To be continued.


	22. Chapter 22 Bug Warfare 2

Hova's Duty

Chapter 22 Bug Warfare 2

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucas looked on in horror as the cloud of deadly chemicals headed towards him, Hova, and the downed wasp. A part of him just wanted to run away, but a much larger part of him didn't want to leave Hova behind. Hova looked at Lucas and spoke.

"Lucas run! You have to get out of here, before it's too late! Don't worry about me! Just go!"

"No I'm not leaving you!" Said Lucas as got his hands beneath the wasp and lifted with all his might.

At first it seemed like nothing was going to happen, but then Hova felt the weight of the wasp lift off from her body. Hova stared at Lucas in amazement as he held the wasp over his head. A smile appeared on Hova's face. Lucas had finally started displaying ant abilities.

"Let's go!" Said Lucas as Hova stood up.

Hova began running with Lucas right behind her carrying the wasp. The cloud of chemicals drifted right behind them. The bugs needed to get to higher ground. The mailbox laid just ahead of them. Hova was worried that they would have to ditch the wasp to climb the mailbox, since she didn't know if Lucas could climb or not and Hova didn't think she carry both Lucas and the wasp at the same time. They soon reached the mailbox and Lucas began to climb it, while carrying the wasp in one hand. Hova was greatly impressed by this and she began to climb as well and got ahead of Lucas. At one point she stopped to look behind at Lucas and was horrified to see her pupae and the wasp get swallowed up by the cloud of chemicals and vanish. Hova feared they were dead and a few seconds later Lucas and the wasp emerged from the cloud and reached Hova. Some wasps saw the group and flew over to them. The wounded wasp was taken from Lucas.

"Thank y'all." Said the wounded wasp to Lucas and Hova as he was taken away.

Another wasp flew over and Lucas and Hova hopped onto it. Stan had run out of chemicals and was currently filling up his pack. He noticed his shoe was untied, so he reached down to tie it, causing his shirt to come untucked and exposed his rear end a little bit. Lucas saw this and had his wasp charge forward at full speed and sting Stan's rear.

"Aaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Stan in pain as he jumped up grasping his rear as the wasp flew away.

As Stan stumbled around in pain away from his pack, Zoc and a large group of ants carrying a firecracker reached the pack. Zoc had the ants place near a hose on the pack, before he used his scepter to cut a breach into the hose making it leak chemical fumes. He then lite the fuse on the firecracker and he and the other ants ran away. The firecracker exploded and mixed with the bug killing chemicals causing a chain reaction that resulted in a big explosion!

KABOOM!

The pack exploded knocking Stan onto his back and knocked his hat off. The remains of the pack went flying into the air and then they smashed right onto Stan's van mixing with all the chemicals in it and it made it explode as well!

KAABBOOOMM!

The van was reduced to a smoldering wreck. Stan stumbled to his feet and stared at the ruined remains of his van as neighbors peaked out from their windows at the scene, after the loud explosion. Stan heard a loud buzzing from behind and turned to see that the wasps had regrouped forming a swarm that was heading right for him. The exterminator let out a scream of fear and ran away with the swarm right behind him. The swarm chased Stan out of the yard and to the end of the street before turning around and headed back home. Lucas and the other bugs cheered in victory. The war had been won!

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23 Farewell

Hova's Duty

Chapter 23 Farewell

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

All the bugs were celebrating their victory over Stan. There had been a few casualties during the war, but the vast majority of the bug population of the yard had survived. Lucas was hailed as a hero by the ants and other bugs, for his plan and for saving Hova. The ants lifted Lucas onto their shoulders and headed into the ant hill and to the royal court to see the Queen. The Ant Queen looked down at her subjects and smiled at them as they set Lucas on the ground. She knew about Lucas and her subjects's deeds and was very proud of them.

"This day, I no longer see a human amongst ants, but instead, a single colony. No more Lucas the Destroyer but, Rokai the ant." Said the Ant Queen.

Lucas was both surprised and thrilled to be referred to as an ant and be given a new name as a sign as being a part of the colony.

"Rokai has earned his freedom and we have earned a friend. Remember us." Said the Ant Queen.

There it was! Lucas was free and allowed to return to his original form, life, and home. Lucas felt a thrill go through him and then he turned to face Hova.

"You're not going have to eat me again are you?" Asked Lucas.

"Not this time I'm afraid. A real shame since you were quit tasty and I enjoyed having you in my stomach." Said Hova with a teasing smile.

"Ha ha very funny." Said Lucas.

Zoc came forward with a small bottle of blue liquid.

"This will return you to your original form and size. I suggest you drink it outside." Said Zoc.

Lucas took the bottle and looked at Hova.

"Will we ever see each other again?" He asked.

"We will." Said Hova.

"Cross your heart." Said Lucas.

"Cross my heart." Said Hova.

Both Lucas and Hova crossed their hearts and Lucas let out a little laugh.

After saying his goodbyes, Lucas headed outside and put a little distance between himself and the ant hill. Lucas then took the bottle and drank the potion in one gulp. He felt a bubbling sensation in his stomach as the potion went to work. Lucas felt like all his inside were being spun around in a blinder and then he began to shed his exoskeleton to reveal his human form, which began to rapidly grow, until Lucas was back to his original size and towered over the ant hill. The first thing Lucas realized was that he was completely naked in his yard. Lucas quickly covered his crotch in embarrassment feeling very lucky that no one was out on the street to see him. He quickly ran to his house and was glad the front door was unlocked and went inside. Lucas ran to his room and grabbed him some clothes and a towel, before he took a much needed shower. He then dried off and got dressed and was ready to face the world as a better and wiser person. That is what Hova and all the other ants would want from him and that's what Lucas planned to do.

The End.


End file.
